The Rock Beneath the Leaf
inThe sun had emerged from behind the clouds, blessing the village hidden in the leaves with it's warmth. An unexpected travel had since trotted through the gates, defined by the worried expression he so desperately wore across his face. The boy was none other than Gansho Kimigayo, a native of Iwagakure, who had come to Hidden Leaf on orders to deliver a parcel. Clenching the scroll in his right hand tighter, Gansho looked around, his shinboi sandals clacking against the dirt path to the Hokage's office. Tsuki who had just come back from a mission, was slowly walking toward the Hokage's office so she could report what happened during the mission. As she walked she could smell the aroma of her favorite restaurant nearby. She longed to eat their now but like always, work got in the way. The thought of food made her stomach growl in complaint. As her stomach was growling she noticed a new face approaching the Hokage's office. At the sight of the marvelous blonde, Gansho's face immediately turned a bright red. His large pupils expanded, as he lost his footing and fell head first, into the dirt. G-great going, idiot! He scolded himself, dusting his patent shinobi flak jacket. He rose to his feet, his legs wobbling incredibly, as he made his way past Tsuki. He hoped she'd say something, though he wouldn't blame her if she ignored him. He was walking funny now, a bit of a limp in each step. Tsui was just wondering how she could swindle some money from her brother, when Tsuki saw the man fall and she stopped walking when she neared him. "Are you ok?" she asked with a small smile that barely revealed her fangs. Tsuki was wearing a basic blue shirt, form fitting long black pants, and a kunai pouch was tied to her right thigh. Gansho suddenly froze at the thought of the girl speaking to him. His eyes darted to the sides, as he looked at her. "uh-uh... y-yeah! I'm alright..!" He managed, though his words appeared incredibly shaky. Beads of sweat frindled down the sides of his face, as he put his arm behind his head to display causality, though to no avail, as he appeared to be a lunatic. Tsuki could tell that he was nervous by his shaky words, and tiny beads of sweat. It was at times like these, when she was glad to have her enhanced charisma. It may seem like a useless ability during a battle, but it was really useful outside one. Tsuki has been on multiple missions of peace because of her charisma. Tsuki decided that it might help him relax if she tried to turn his attention away form herself: "Do you need help?" she said as she pointed to the parcel. "Oh!" Gansho exclaimed, snapping back to reality, only to become utterly confused once more. He scratched the top of his head, his face still as bright as an apple. "Y-yeah.. I umm...." He blinked a few times, looking down at the scroll. "I need to see the Hokage." Tsuki smiled to herself, the nervous way this boy acted reminded her of another shy person she once knew. A person who she hadn't seen in a long time, Tsuki decided then that it would be nice to spend a little time with this person. "I'm going to the Hokage right now as well. If you wanted, I could show you around the village afterwards." Tsuki offered casually. "My name is Tsuki Rinku by the way." she continued. Gansho swallowed hard, a thick bulge appearing through his throat. He offered a smile, following slowly behind her. "N-nice to m-meet you!" He started. "My name i-is..." He paused suddenly, out of utter shock, he began to panic. More and more beads of sweat poured down from his hair, covering his entire body. He gritted his teeth, moving to her side. Had he really forgotten her name? He scratched his neck, where his facial hair should have been, lost in thought. "G-Gansho. Gansho Kimigayo!" He finally managed, as they neared the Hokage's office. Tsuki looked ahead as they walked, she looked at the various people who passed the. Many of the people she saw she knew. In fact she saw her crazy twin brother running to who knows where, most likely someplace where he will get in trouble. She also saw one of her own teammates, walking calmly east. She turned back Gansho and asked: "Have you been here long or did you just arrive?" "I... I've only just..." He paused, rolling his eyes. He thought his sentence structure over once more, only to mess up again. "I just got here." He finally managed, restraining himself from pulling out his hair from the anger of failure. He was making a fool of himself, in front of, of all things, an attractive female. "Did you have problem's getting here?" Tsuki asked politely as she brushed a strand of her blonde hair from in front of her eyes. It seemed as though the Gansho was still a bit nervous, she didn't know why he would be. It didn't seem like he knew anything about her or her clan, so she figured it was probably he's just shy in general. She adjusted her longer strides so they matched, Gansho's short strides when she noticed that she was a bit taller then he was. Gansho swallowed hard again, though in due time, began to feel a bit easier. "I uhh... N-no not really. I got lost sometimes.. well I mean... I guess but.. no.. I mean..." He stopped, lowering his head, noticing their identical foot motion. Tsuki noticed Gansho looking down and asked as she walked q bit closer to him: "Is something wrong?" Tsuki was finally beginning to make Gamsho less nervous which pleased her a bit Now she could finally talk normally with him without worrying about his nervousness The two would soon arrive at the door of the hokage's office, they had bonded together quite formidably, despite Gansho's usual stoic persona. He had taken an exceptional liking to her since he had gotten there, whether it had been only for a few minutes. He stopped there, in front of the door, simply marveling at her appearance. For the first time in his life, his heart felt like it had reason. Tsuki stopped along side Gansho and glanced at him. It seemed like he finally was beginning to relax. Tsuki wasn't surprised by that fact but she was happy. She smiled warmly as she sensed to see if the hokage was alone. It seemed like the hokage was alone, which mean't they wouldn't be interrupting anything if they went in right now. Gansho slowly went to open the door to office, but as his hand clutched the handle, he suddenly froze. He began to tremble; beads of sweat dribbling down the sides of his face. He could not get himself to accept the true nature of his mission, not after Tsuki had been so kind to him. While he made it appear as though he was here for no more than to deliver a simple message, in truth, it was a top secret assignment which would allow for Iwagakure to gain the upper hand, come time of war. All was meant to lead into the next phase of the plan, though here he was, struggling to continue. Due to Tsuki's vampire-like qualities, she could smell the blood in the man's veins move through his body faster. This means that his heart is probably beating faster and that could mean only one thing that this guy was nervous. "Is something wrong?" she asked. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he clutched the door knob with both hands. "Get away from me! Hurry!" He cried out, his face turning red. He could possibly avoid having to fight her so long as she "managed to escape". Otherwise, by turning around and seeing her, he'd have to stay true to his word and fight. Tsuki's instincts told her that something was really wrong she saw a tear. Tsuki saw him clutch the door and it gave her an unease feeling. The image of Kazuma Aburame's body appeared in her mind, and that gave her the courage to say: "I can't leave, I have stuff I need to report to the hokage." Gansho's body suddenly became much harder, breaking the handle of the door. With the element of surprise on his side, he turned around quickly, meaning to strike Tsuku in the stomach all in the same motion. "I SAID GET AWAY!!!" Tsuki's quick reflexes allowed her to dodge the punch just in time. She then aimed a powerful side quick at the man's chest in the hopes of knocking the wind out of him. Right after kicking him she would follow up with a snap kick aimed at the man's chin.